1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the forming of a three-dimensional surface using data from a computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Three-dimensional surfaces may be produced in a number of ways. For instance, a computer controlled milling machine can be employed to machine a surface that has been described by numerical input data. The surface can be milled on a variety of materials such as metals, plastics or wood. Alternatively, stereo-lithographic machines have been developed that use lasers to cross-link polymer material. The position of the laser beam relative to the polymer liquid is controlled by a computer system using input data that describes the required surface.
In these prior arts, once the surface has been produced, it can no longer be reconfigured.